The Rise of Hades
by EliteAssassin
Summary: Hades used to be one of the most powerful Great Elders but was banished after trying to seize power for himself. He now controls the Underworld where the souls of evil people and creatures go to either serve as his minions or be punished. 6 months after the Twins of Legend stopped the Dark Elders from returning Hades finds a chance to take Earth. He wages war with humans for Earth.
1. Chapter 1

_Friday, 14 December_

_**One:**_

"You cannot do this. Our armies aren't ready yet! Invading the Humani now would only lead to your destruction." Persephone stroked Hades's shoulder.

"I should have invaded the Earth Shadowrealm two thousand years ago!" Hades said furiously. "If it were not for your sympathy with the humani we would have ruled Earth already! The invasion will begin at midnight and you will not stall it any further. I have waited too long for a chance like this, I will not let slip through my fingers again."

"You cannot!" Persephone yelled.

Hades looked at her as if he was slightly amused. "And why can't I?"

"Because" Persephone said. "The twins of legend are on the Earth."

"Ha! You believe that two twins with a gold and silver aura can stop me? Have you forgotten that I have one of the most powerful auras? My black and red aura can easily match the power of any gold and silver."

"Yes but have you forgotten about the one with the Black aura?" Persephone asked. " When you tried to kill him you failed miserably. You almost died, and he still roams free on Earth."

"Fear not my love, I have grown in power since the last time I faced him. When I faced him my aura was only red, but it is now growing in power every day. My aura is already black and red. Soon I will have absorbed the energy from the Titan Hyperion and my aura will have a flare of white to it. I will be unstoppable."

"I will not argue with you anymore." Persephone turned away from Hades and began to leave. "If you wish to march an army to your funeral, so be it!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two:**_

Sophie Newman was still living with her Aunt Agnes, or Tsagaglalal in San Francisco. About six months had passed since Sophie, her brother, and a few historical figures and mythological gods saved Earth from destruction. Tsagaglalal had lost most of her powers reviving Miyamoto Musashi-better known as Niten-but she was still alive, still Immortal, and she still one heck of a warrior.

Today was like any other day. Sophie resumed going to school, although with the Witch of Endor's knowledge she already knew everything that could be taught in school. She had received the letter from her 'brother' Josh, now called Marethyu-or death. Because he was constantly traveling between shadowrealms and time strands she almost never saw him (except for once a month when she called his name three times while looking at a mirror). Although life now was boring she was a little relieved that there were no more life threating adventures where if they failed everyone they knew would die and humankind would be either enslaved or destroyed. She did wish for something exciting to happen, but this isn't what she had in mind.

Sophie had just woken up and decided to get herself some cereal to eat while Tsagaglalal was watching CNN. Just then there was some breaking news. "Eyewitnesses report several men on horseback along with some giant, multiple-headed snakes are attempting to cross the Golden Gate Bridge into San Francisco. S.W.A.T teams have attempted to stop them but there appears to be a man wearing a mask with nine faces stopping the authorities. The National Guard is being mobilized to stop these madmen. Civilians are advised to stay indoors at all times"

"Ravana" said Tsagaglalal. "And he's brought centaurs and hydras."

"Who?" Sophie looked at Tsagaglalal.

"Ravana, he was portrayed as the god of evil by the Hindu. This isn't right though. Ravana must be working for someone else. He doesn't have any centaurs or hydras. If Ravana was invading on his own accord he would have brought Monokerata and Indian dragons." said Tsagaglalal.

"Well aren't Hydras and centaurs from Greek mythology?" asked Sophie.

Tsagaglalal looked at Sophie. "But none of the Olympians would ever attack the Humani. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Sophie asked.

Tsagaglalal sighed. "Many of the Elders are still weakened from the events in June, however, Hades was not. It is possible that he could have gathered an army of demons overtime and I have no doubt that his powers have grown between June and now." Suddenly there was a loud explosion. Sophie and Tsagaglalal ran to the window only to see a mass of centaurs and hydras pouring down the street destroying everything in their path. Behind the centaurs was a man dressed in blood red armor and golden sandals. The man had a golden helmet with 9 faces painted on it, but it seemed as if all of the faces were moving. He raised his hand and blew an entire house to pieces. All around his waist the man had 20 sword hilts. The man looked straight at Sophie and she could see his blue face. Then, he raised his hand and pointed it at the window.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three:**_

Christian had just moved to California. He looked maybe 15 0r 16 years old. He had Jet black hair and dark brown eyes, though if you looked close enough you'd see a hint of red. He was about 5ft 10" and looked extremely athletic. Though, looks can be deceiving. Christian had been alive since the fall of Danu Talis. Although he looked innocent enough, he had seen his fair share of battles; he had masterminded assassination plots and saved the Human race from extinction several times. He went for a stroll around San Francisco to get acquainted with his new surroundings. It was then that he saw two hydras rampaging through the streets. Although they weren't much of a challenge for him he was still quite frustrated that they were here. He had moved to San Francisco trying to get away from the other monsters. Christian sighed and held his hand out. A katana appeared in his hand and he ran up the back of one of the hydras. He cut the hydra in the back and pressed his palm against the wound. His hand sparked and fire went coursing through the hydra burning it from the inside out. He then jumped to the next hydra and gave it a few good slashes before jumping off. He ran in front of the hydra and his hands started to crackle with purple energy. He raised his hands and lightning shot out at the hydra. The hydra dissolved into a pile of ashes. Christian was about to leave when three centaurs rounded the corner. He prepared for another fight but surprisingly they ran right past him. Being as curious as he was Christian had to follow them. He ran after them and then he saw them head towards the remains of a house. It was surrounded by other centaurs, but there were three other figures. One in blood red armor floating a few feet of the ground and the other two in armor shaped by their auras.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four:**_

_BOOM! _The whole house crumbled around Sophie and Tsagaglalal. Ravana stepped forward. "Ha. I was excited when Hades told me I would get to fight 'She who watches'. All the knowledge and skills I would gain. But now there is a pure silver in my midst. Hades is truly generous to give me such an opportunity. Think of the power I would have when I consume the knowledge of one of the oldest Humani and the aura of a twin of legend!"

"Ravana!" Christian shot a bolt of fire at Ravana's torso.

"You!" Ravana hissed. "You ruin everything! If it were not for you Rama would be dead! But you have no Elder to combine your power with now, I'll kill you and these other two humani. I will be invincible!" A blast of red energy exploded from Ravana's armor and knocked down Sophie and Tsagaglalal. Sophie got up and pressed her hand against her tattoo. Just as Sophie sent a disk of fire spiraling at Ravana Christian sent shards of rock raining down on Ravana and his centaurs.

"You can't win Ravana. Not against a black and silver aura." Christian created whip of lightning and lashed out at Ravana. Tsagaglalal lunged at Ravana with her sword and slashed at his armor. Her sword bounced off his armor as if it were a stick. The centaurs surrounded Tsagaglalal.

"RAGHH!" Ravana screamed. He let loose an extremely bright wave of energy. Sophie's aura shielded her but she was completely drained of her energy afterwards. The wave ripped away Tsagaglalal's armor and knocked her to the ground. Ravana's body dissolved and fell through the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Five:**_

"Who are you?" Sophie asked.

"I'm surprised the Witch of Endor doesn't know who I am." said Christian.

"What?"

"Don't act like that I can tell you have the Witch's knowledge, I can see it in your eyes." Christian walked towards Sophie. "What is your name?"

"Sophie." She said. "And yours?"

"Christian, but you can call me Chris. It works a lot better in these modern times." Christian walked over to Tsagaglalal who was injured very badly. He placed his hand on Tsagaglalal's shoulder and let some of his aura trickle into her and heal her wounds.

"Your aura." said Sophie. "I've never seen one that color before, and, it has no smell."

"Glad you noticed." said Christian. "I have a black aura. In fact, I'm the only living being in the universe with a black aura."

"Why are you the only one with a black aura?" asked Sophie.

"Before the Fall of Atlantis- Danu Talis, the Great Elderes had all of those with black auras killed. My mother survived the fall of Danu Talis and gave birth to me. Prometheus taught me how to use my aura, he granted me immortality, and taught me how to change my appearance.

"Sophie!" yelled Tsagaglalal "We've got more trouble!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Six:**_

"Ugh." Marethyu got up and dusted off his clothes. "I hate time traveling." _BOOM!_ "I'm guessing that's where I'll be heading now." Marethyu was on the Golden Gate Bridge when he heard the explosion. He ran toward where the sound came from. As he was running he saw destruction everywhere. Paramedics were rushing back and forth trying to get hundreds of people to the Emergncy room. Marethyu soon realized that the path of destruction lead right to Aunt Agnes- Tsagaglalal's house. As he got closer to the house the more chaos he saw. Marethyu rounded the corner and came to the remains of Tsagaglalal's house. He saw his Tsagaglalal, his sister, and another person fighting off a crowd of Rakshasa shapeshifters. Rakshasa's were humans granted magical abilities by Ravana's brother. They were human but could take the form of any living creature they've seen. Marethyu pointed his hook at one of the Rakshasans and a bolt of fire flew from his hand burning up the Rakshasan. He created a layer of air pressure underneath his feet and began to float off the ground. Christian looked up just in time to see Marethyu rise off the ground. Christian's eyes met Marethyu's and in that instant he knew what Marethyu was planning to do. Christian sheathed his sword and field of black appeared around him. It wrapped around the Rakshasas and threw them to the floor in front of Marethyu. Marethyu let the air pressure beneath his feet dissipate and he dropped to the floor. Using the knowledge of Earth magic he gained when he combined the Four swords, Marethyu created a shock wave that crushed the bones of all the Rakshasas and they fell to the floor.

"Well that was a bit of excitement now wasn't it?" Christian walked up to Marethyu to shake hands with him. "You know this is really rare, a Gold Silver and Black aura all in one place."

"Y-You're the black aura?" Marethyu looked surprised, which did not happen very often.

"Wow!" exclaimed Christian. "Why doesn't anyone know who I am? Yes I have the black aura. I've been alive since the fall of Danu Talis, I have more knowledge than all of you. My powers are seemingly endless, even when compared to yours Marethyu."

"Well" Marethyu bent down to examine the rubble. "I suppose you know who is responsible for this."

"As a matter of fact I do. It's Hades" said Christian.

"Impossible!" yelled Marethyu. "Hades has dominion over the underworld. What would he want with Earth?"

Christian sighed. "You know, even if you are a time traveler with almost infinite knowledge and the power to strike down most Elders instantly, you can be pretty stupid at times."

"Tell me about it." said Sophie.

"Anyways," said Christian. "I doubt anyone would be satisfied with ruling over an eternal hell with nothing to do but watch souls get tortured for an eternity. Hades is invading Earth. He wants Earth for himself and he seems to already have some very powerful allies."

"Well then." Marethyu walked next to Sophie and Tsagaglalal. "What are we doing standing around here? We need to stop him. We should start now."

"How are we supposed to get into the underworld?" asked Sophie. "We don't even know where it is."

"Have you forgotten the extent of my powers dear sister? I know a dozen ways to get in to the underworld." said Marethyu.

"Well then I guess I'll see you there." said Christian. Christian's body seemed to dissolve into the wind.

"What's his name?" asked Marethyu.

Sophie stared at where Christian used to be. "Chris."

[I hope you guys are ejoying the story so far! I won't be posting any more chapters until Tuesday because of things I have planned. But I promise will be back to posting on Tuesday.] \(^_^)/


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seven:**_

Christian's body reformed in a dark cave. He walked out of the cave and looked around. "Marethyu and his friends should pop up somewhere around here." he said to himself. "But I think I might have some time to explore before he arrives." Outside the cave the land was barren. The sky seemed like an endless abyss of black and dark red with streaks of purple lightning ever so often. There were fissures everywhere with red energy so pure that only the strongest of auras could tap into the power contained there. Christian stumbled up a hill and saw a large palace in the distance. The palace was glowing white. It had four large towers with lookout post on the top. The castle walls were covered with flaming ballistas. There was only one visible entrance, in the front. The palace itself was so large it looked about the size of Washington D.C. There were several legions of demons marching outside the walls. They wore pitch black armor and had red and black swords. All demons had the seemingly flaming red hair. The Legion commanders were mounted on black boned steeds that had blue fire where their mane should be. The commanders had red armor and white swords, along with their white horned helmet.

Christian raced down the hill. He was quickly approaching a ravine and it seemed like he would drop right into it. As soon as there was no more solid ground in front of his feet his aura glowed and surrounded his feet. It wrapped around his feet and went up his legs and covered his whole body. It propelled him forward. There were streaks of his black aura trailing him as he flew through the air at the speed of sound. As he approached the palace he began to lose speed and his aura turned crystal clear making him invisible to the demons below. Christian touched down inside the outer wall and right before the palace door. He could see thousands of demons running drills in the courtyard. Crews were testing out the flaming catapults and trebuchets. A group of 40 griffyns were being herded to a larger group of monsters. It consisted of Everything from phoenixes to hippocampi. Christian was about to open the door to the palace when there was an explosion. The demons that guarded the outer walls rushed inside and prepared to fight the attackers. Hundreds of reinforcements came running from the courtyard. The attackers seemed to be thousands of undead. Skeletons in all types of armor from roman triarii to Turkish janissaries charged through the breach. They broke through the demons first loine of defense and crashed onto the second wave of demons. In the middle of the undead was a warrior in the white and bronze armor of Carthage.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eight:**_

Sophie and Tsagaglalal just finished clearing away some of the debris and Marethyu sat down in the middle. "I need you two to stand on either side of me and place your hand on my shoulders." He said. "Now, I'm warning you, when I begin the procedure of opening a portal into the underworld you must not let go of me. Otherwise your soul will be stuck in Tartarus for an eternity." Marethyu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of oranges drifted around the trio and there was an orange outline against all of them. Marethyu's eyes flew open and they glowed gold. His eyes were completely gold and glowing so bright that staring into them would make someone go blind. The ground began to shake and the floor beneath the three turned purple. The purple started swirling with strands of black and then gold. They dropped through the floor. The sudden drop took all the breath out of Sophie and she was unable to scream. Marethyu positioned his body as if he was a professional skydiver and Sophie and Tsagaglalal followed his lead. They angled their bodies so that they would head toward the largest and most outstanding feature in the barren land underneath them, Hades's palace. It was hard to tell from their height but it looked like a section of the Western outer wall had collapsed.

Marethyu used the magic of wind to propel hisself towards the breach in the wall. As he got closer the ballistas in the western watchtower fired flaming bolts at him. It took everything he had to barely dodge the flaming bolts as they whistled past his body leaving sparks raining down on him. He turned around and saw Sophie and Tsagaglalal trying to slow down so they could land. Marethyu used the trick Virginia Dare taught him to lower his self to the floor followed by Sophie and Tsagaglalal. The three ran through the giant breach in the wall and found thousands of undead going at it with hundreds of armored demons. In the middle of all this was a man in white armor with faded bronze breastplate and shoulder pads on horseback. He had a spear in one hand and a rectangular shield in the other. He yelled orders at the undead in his pronounced African accent telling them to flank the demons. Marethyu raised his both of his arms and summoned an enormous ball of flames. He was about to launch towards the mass of undead and demons when Tsagaglalal stopped him. "Wait!" she yelled. "The demons are working for Hades. The undead are fighting the demons. We should help them in any way we can."

"Who is that man on horseback?" asked Sophie.

"Hannibal." Tsagaglalal answered. "I never thought I would see the fool again."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nine:**_

"Sacred Band!" yelled Hannibal "Phalanx formation!" Several skeletons in White and gold armor formed a line with three ranks. Each rank dropped their spears down straight forward and raised their shield in front of their chests. The phalanx marched forward and pushed the demons back. The demons were pushed back to the large palace door when they began to rumble. More demons came from the left and right and surrounded Hannibal and his undead soldiers. The palace doors flew open and a black mist flew out. It filled the entire courtyard and got denser. The black mist grew denser and smaller and eventually started taking the shape of man. The mist disappeared and a man in black and red armor took its place.

"This is my realm! The realm of Hades!" Hades raised his arms to his side and the sky turned blood red. Lighting shot everywhere and fire rained from the sky. Hades swept his left arm and a wave of fire shot out burning a score of undead. Hannibal jumped off his horse and used his spear to strike at Hades. Hades knocked him aside with his arm and continued spraying fire on the undead. Several black spears flew out of the air at Hades knocking him out of the sky. "You." said Hades. "What is it you call yourself these days? Christian? I was sure Ravana would be able to take you out, but it looks like I'll be able to have some fun." Hades smiled and let loose a barrage of fireballs on Christian. Christian's black aura absorbed all the attacks but Hades was so powerful in the Underworld he was able to bring Christian to his knees. Christian's aura formed a protective shield around his crouched body but Hades was too powerful. Hades placed his hand on the shield and started burning it. With the constant stream of power he received from his world it would only be a matter of time before Hades broke through the shield and got at Christian. Hades demons were mopping up what remained of the undead army. Several demons moved towards Marethyu, Sophie and Tsagaglalal. One fairly large demon in white armor stepped forward.

"Surrender now and our lord Hades might spare your souls." He said in a raspy voice. Just as the demon finished his sentence a spear flew right through his chest. Hannibal drew his short sword and hacked down another two demons. Sophie only had time to blink before Tsagaglalal cut down the other three demons.

Tsagaglalal looked at Sophie and Marethyu. "Help Christian!" she yelled. "I'll help Hannibal take out the demons." Sophie and Marethyu nodded and ran towards Christian. Sophie stopped and sent a blast of wind at Hades. The wind sent Hades tumbling across the courtyard. Marethyu leaped into the air and a spear of gold appeared in his hand. Marethyu came down and the spear went through Hades's shoulder.

"Ha! I expected more from the twins of legend. I heard how you went back in time and destroyed Danu Talis, and I heard about your quests throughout history." Hades got up and pulled the spear out of his shoulder. "I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to defeat you if you attacked me in my home world. I now see that there was never anything to fear. None can challenge me in the Underworld. I am infinitely powerful here. If it were not for your aura I would rip you in half with a thought." Hades punched Marethyu in the chest and sent him sprawling on the floor.

"Nooo!" yelled Sophie. Her aura formed two swords in her hand and she hacked away at Hades like she'd been doing it all her life. The swords simply went through his body. Anywhere the swords touched simply turned to mist and then reformed into Hades body. A beam of black energy hit Hades and he screamed so loud Sophie was sure the whole castle would collapse from the sound. Christian hit hades with blast after blast of black energy. A shield of red, black, and white auras formed around Hades protecting him from the attacks. Hades turned his head to see Hannibal and Tsagaglalal mowing through his army of Demons.

"Agh!" he yelled. "I'm wasting my time with you humani! I cannot waste any more time fighting you! I must proceed with my plan!" Hades floated up until he was as high as the Castle watchtowers. The floor of the courtyard glowed red and white. Hades dropped to the floor and a blast of white energy was released blinding Hannibal, Tsagaglalal, Sophie, Christian, and Marethyu.

{Sorry for posting this one so late I had a lot of stuff to do. I really wanna get farther into the story so I'll try and post two chapters tomorrow}

WARNING: Beware of unecessary warnings


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ten:**_

"Ugh, remind me not to book any vacations to the underworld." Sophie struggled to her feet. "Wow. Did the place look like this before we left?"

"No." Tsagaglalal looked around. "I know this whole block was almost destroyed when we left, but look at this place now. It's been flattened, I can see for miles around."

"But all that's here is fire and the charred remains of buildings, trees, and cars." said Marethyu. Several armored S.W.A.T vans came down the street and stopped near the five armored people.

"What is this?" One of the S.W.A.T members jumped out of the first van. "A renaissance fair? You people are supposed to be in the army base three miles east of here. And, uh, nice armor."

"Finest Carthaginian make." said Hannibal.

"Yea whatever," said the officer. "Get inside the van; we can take you to the base." Sophie, Christian, Marethyu, Tsagaglalal, and Hannibal boarded the van. As the van rolled through the scorched streets of San Francisco Sophie got a better look at the destruction to the city. Sophie's eyes started to water when Marethyu put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said. "We can fix this. We brought down Danu Talis, a city full of the most powerful elders who ever lived, and we didn't even know how to use our powers then. We're much stronger now. We'll take down Hades and rebuild the city." Marethyu removed his hand from her shoulder and turned around. He knew from their battle with Hades that it would take a miracle to defeat him. His troops were outnumbered and he was outmatched, yet he still managed to defeat them all. It didn't matter who you were or how strong your aura was. Marethyu knew that in their current position, they wouldn't be able to bring Hades down.

{I might have another chapter out later tonight if I have time \(^_^)/ }

I watched that new movie with Johnny Depp…

I just don't know how he got in my house though.


	11. Chapter 11

_Saturday, 15 December_

_**Eleven:**_

"Aren't you going to get some rest Christian? You've been awake all night." Sophie sat down at a bench with her breakfast.

Christian smiled. "After living for as long as humanity has been around, you'll find that you won't really need to sleep or eat. Hannibal and Tsagaglalal joined Sophie on the bench followed by Marethyu.

"So does anyone have an idea on how to defeat Hades?" Hannibal asked.

Tsagaglalal swallowed her food. "Well we'll need an army for sure. No matter how strong our auras are or how good we are with a sword, we won't be able to defeat that massive army of demons."

"Do you think San Francisco was the only place attacked?" Marethyu asked.

"Not likely." said Hannibal. "If Hades only attacked San Francisco, then that means his only means of entry into the Earth shadowrealm is in San Francisco." Hannibal got up and threw out his food. "Is this what you people eat every day? It tastes horrible."

Christian walked to the door of the room. "Don't you want to explore this camp a little? The first thing you people did when we got here was head for the beds. I would very much like to see what the modern military camps look like." Christian opened the door. Out side was huge. Army men were running back and forth. Battalions were miving out on foot and patrol squadrons were coming back in Humvees. APC's and M1 Abrahms tanks were were being deployed onto the front lines. Christian headed toward the building in the middle of the camp. Two MP officers ran up to him attempting to get him to go somewhere else, but Christian simply touched them and they let him through. Christian walked right up to the man who seemed to be in charge. "What is you rank?" Christian asked.

"And who might you be sir?" said the man.

"You don't need to know who I am, now answer my question."

"I don't take orders from y-" Christian put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm Field Marshall Rowe, in command of the defense of California."

"Listen." said Christian. "I'm going to tell you something that you need to know in order to win this campaign." Tsagaglalal barged through the door and ran at Christian. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"You can't tell him anything." She whispered into Christian's ears. "People these days aren't like they were ten thousand years ago. If you tell him anything about Hades or elders or immortality, he'll just look you up on a mental asylum."

"But they need to know-"

"They won't believe." Tsagaglalal said firmly. "We're on our own if we want to defeat Hades. We can only look to other immortals and elders for help in defeating Hades."

Christian walked out of the building and headed for the camp parking lot. "Where are you going?" asked Sophie.

"Tsagaglalal just said something that gave me an idea." said Christian.

"Well wait for us!" Sophie yelled. The group of four followed Christian out of the camp.

"I'm going to send a message to all the elders, immortals, and next generation I know. We'll need all the help I can before we can attack Hades again."

"I'm going to need my army of undead." said Hannibal. "If I have them then getting past Hades's demons will be easy.

"Didn't your army get destroyed in the underworld?" asked Marethyu.

"Ha!" laughed Hannibal. "You think I would bring my army on a brash attack like that? That was simply a test. I put together a ragtag group of tortured skeletons and attacked Hades Palace, just to see how much his demons could take. I used my aura to fuel the skeletons fighting power and they quickly overcame the demons. If Hades hadn't attacked us his whole army would've been destroyed. Now I know what his demons can do, and my army will be very effective against them."

"Come on." said Christian. "I need quiet in order to contact all the people and elders." Christian sat down with his legs crossed and began meditating. He put together a message in his mind: _If you are receiving this message then you are needed to help stop the monster Hades from destroying the Earth. I know that many elders and Next generation would be happy to see the Earth destroyed as it would also mean the end of the humani race, but if Hades conquers Earth, then there is nothing he cannot do. If he takes Earth, then he will have the power to destroy all shadowrealms and create one massive hell,m which he will rule through fear. All who do not submit to his rule will be killed. In order to prevent this, we must band together and fight him. We need to take the fight to him. If you wish to see the Shadow realms continue as they are and not be destroyed, then you will meet us in San Francisco. The Golden Gate bridge. We need you. _Christian sent this message to all that he knew. Sun Tzu and Julius Ceasar, Zeus and the Olympians, Ra and Osiris, all elders, immortals, and next generation not helping Hades were alerted. Instantly Christian got many replies. It would be a grand gathering of energy. No doubt Hades would figure out what was happening before they even put a plan together. They needed a distraction. Something big. Something that Hades cannot ignore. Christian knew what he had to do. He was going to free Persephone.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Twelve:**_

"It is time my dear. My demon army will take San Francisco and use it as our headquarters." Hades looked out his palace window at the black plain surrounding the palace. "The humani stand no chance. When my demons take San Francisco, I will be able to return to the Earth, and then it will be too late for anyone to try and stop me."

"I'm telling you Hades; no matter how powerful you become, you will not be able to suppress the humani. They are too independent; they have weapons that contain the power of a star. They can destroy you and your shadowrealm without magic." Persephone sat down on her throne. It was to the right of Hades's and slightly smaller than his.

"You underestimate me!" yelled Hades. "I will kill all who stand before me! Regardless of their weapons or magical abilities! In one hour my main army will have departed for San Francisco, they will destroy that humani military base and capture the city. I will then join them and we shall begin our conquest. Once California is ours the humani governments will realize the threat and prepare for an all-out assault on me. But I am prepared for that. I will release Cerberus on the humani, it will scare them into submission, and they will be my slaves.

Christian was inside the palace now. Slipping past the demon guards was easy, but hiding from Hades was somewhat a problem. Any use of his aura would alert Hades that he is there. Christian was planning on just freeing Persephone, but then he got an idea. If he could free the prisoners inside of the palace's dungeon, it would be much easier to escape with Persephone. Two demon guards spotted Christian and tried to detain him, but using the kung Fu the Northern Shaolin monks taught him he quickly took both of the guards down without a sound. Christian picked up one of demon's swords. It was a sturdy blade that was colored pitch black. Christian ran down a corridor where he came to some stairs. He ran down the stair case and came to a massive room. The room glowed with a faint red light on the ceiling. It seemed about four stories high and was filled with cells. Inside the cells was everything from skeletal warriors to traitor demons. All the way in the back of the room was a large and heavily guarded cell. The prisoners inside the cell had the power to destroy Hades, however when they were defeated by Zeus, they locked away in this prison, and Hades has been drawing power from them ever since. Christian looked around and spotted a room full of levers and buttons. Christian dashed to across the humongous prison and rolled into the room right as soon as one of the demons left. He looked around and noticed that one of the levers required a key. He guessed that was for the cell holding the Titans. Christian pulled all the levers and pushed all of the buttons. Instantly all of the cells were opened and the prisoners poured out. The only cell that didn't open was the one for the titans. Christian was about to leave the prison when two figures appeared in front of him. "Ravana." said Christian. "I should have known you'd be waiting for me. And, is that you Set? I can believe you of all elders are working for Hades! I thought you did your evil operations solo."

"Very funny." said Set. He was fairly tall and had red skin. He wore no armor but he had a red great sword strapped to his back. "Now come with us, Lord Hades would like a word with you. And don't even think about attacking us or using your aura, this is Hades realm, if you use your aura Lord Hades will kill you instantly, if you attack us you'll lose. It's two against one, and in this realm we're much more powerful than you.

Two skeletal warriors came charging through the door. "Run!" yelled one of them. "We got this!" Christian turned and ran. Hopefully this prison breakout would catch Hades attention long enough for Christian to get Persephone and get out. He ran up the staircase and through a second corridor. He stopped and ducked into a hole in the wall. Two dozen guards came running down the corridor.

"Cover all the exits!" yelled one of them. "None of the prisoners must escape! Lord Hades is waiting for us down there!"

"Yes." Christian mumbled to himself. Everything was going perfectly. He jumped out of the hole and ran to the end of the corridor. He came to two giant golden doors. Christian pushed the door open. The throne room was huge. There were three windows in the room. One facing north, another facing east and, one facing west. In the middle of the room were two thrones. One slightly larger than the other. Persephone was staring out the Northern window when Christian walked in.

"How nice of you to drop in." she said.

"I'm here to get you out of the underworld." said Christian.

"Oh really?" Persephone turned around. "Such a delight. I'm sure you caused a distraction to keep my husband's attention."

"Of course, now come on. Once we're in the courtyard I can make a portal to get us out of this shadowrealm." Christian turned to run out of the door when Persephone grabbed his arm.

"For someone with your skills and powers, don't you think it would be easier to jump through the window?" she said.

"Well I wasn't sure you'd approve of that." The window shattered and Christian grabbed Persephone. They jumped out of the window and floated to the ground. Dozens of demons ran at Christian but he knocked them down with a wave of fire. The floor turned purple and Persephone fell through. Christian dived into the purple floor followed by some demons on griffins.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thirteen:**_

"Where have you been?" asked Sophie. She paced back and forth frantically. "We were so worried. We need you if we're going to defeat Hades. And who is that with you?"

"This is Persephone." Christian said.

"Nice to meet you Sophie Newman." Persephone smiled.

"My brother and Tsagaglalal are on the bridge entertaining the reinforcements you called for. Better get over there and brief them." said Sophie. Christian ran out towards the Bridge and saw a huge crowd of people socializing with Marethyu and Tsagaglalal on a makeshift stage. Christian ran up to the stage and Marethyu let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally." He said. "We couldn't find you anywhere, anyways. It looks like you called us an entire army of reinforcements."

"Do you have any names?" Christian asked hurriedly.

"Tsagaglalal wrote down the names of major elders and next generation and famous immortals that are here." Marethyu said.

"That's right." Tsagaglalal walked over to Christian. "Here's the list." Tsagaglalal read her list out loud. "Julius Caesar, Sun Tzu, Davy Crockett, George Washington, Alexander the Great, and Napoleon Bonaparte." Tsagaglalal flipped the page. "Now for the elders and next generation: Apollo, Hanuman, Nephthys, Athena, Osiris, Tyr, and Shu."

"Is Artemis here?" asked Christian.

"No." said Tsagaglalal. "We were sure Hades has his own allies so she went into the underworld to spy on his army."

"Well she better get back soon b-" Christian was knocked to the floor by a blast of wind. Artemis materialized before him.

"Chris!" Artemis hugged Christian. "I haven't seen you in like, two thousand years!" Artemis was just as tall as Christian and very strong. She had long brown hair and wore bronze armor patterned after modern military uniforms. She had a bow and arrow slung over her shoulder and she was holding a L118A sniper rifle in her hand.

"Nice to see you too." He said. "Have you any information on Hades's army?"

"Yes actually." Artemis pulled out an emerald tablet. The tablet started playing a video of underworld. "Look, here you can see that he has thousands of demons prepared to fight, and thousands more getting ready. His elite honor guards are going to lead the assault on earth so it's likely they'll be the first enemies we encounter in the underworld. Hades is also preparing hundreds of monsters for mounted regiments. I saw a few flying serpents and dragons, but I was particularly afraid of his Harpies and Hydras."

Christian frowned. "Those dragons and Harpies are going to mean trouble. Does he have any allies other than Set and Ravana?"

Artemis sighed. "Yes, he does. Loki joined him willingly, as did the Archon Balder. Isis and Dionysus were tempted into joining him and Sil joined him after he destroyed Sil's shadowrealm."

Christian turned to Tsagaglalal. "Do you know who the other people here are?"

"Some of them are minor immortals and some are thralls the elder's brought to fight alongside them, but most are soldiers. Julius Caesar, Sun Tzu, George Washington, and Napoleon Bonaparte have brought armies with them." She said.

Christian smiled slightly. "Well, in a way this is better than I expected." Christian walked to the podium on the makeshift stadium and raised his hand. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him. "Thank all of you who come here today. You have no Idea what a great service you are doing this universe today. If we stop Hades here today, then the Earth, the humans, and all the other shadowrealms will be saved. Unfortunately most people will not know of what will happen soon. We will, and we will be proud. We will know that it is because of us this universe is still intact. So are you all ready to face Hades?"

The whole crowd cheered. "So what is our battle plan monsieur?" asked Napoleon.

"Glad you asked" said Christian. "Seeing as some of you brought armies with you I made some last minute changes to our battle plan. George and his army will be the vanguard. Your rangers will hide in the field while your line infantry tempt Hades's army to charge. If I know these demons, eventually one of the commanders will give the order to charge, and they will. That is when Napoleons cannons open fire on the demons. The barrage will lower the morale and likely deal some devastating damage. Once the demons are in range, George's rangers will fire at them, picking them off one by one. Once the rangers start firing, I need you, Napoleon, to take your _Grand Battery of the Convention _and fire at the castle walls. Washington, I need your men to hold the line until Napoleon can bring up his _Fusiliers_ to support you. You two will have to hold of the demon army while Sun Tzu and Julius Caesar prepare their armies. Sun Tzu and his army, along with Davy, Hanuman, Tyr, and Shu will come on the left flank at Hades's army. The rest of you will go with Julius and his army on the right flank. We'll pincer Hades's army and crush them. No doubt he will have reserves waiting for us inside, and that's where Hannibal comes in. His army of undead will scale the eastern wall, while we come through the west. Julius, I will need your Triarii to lead the way into the castle as their spears will be able to keep the demons at bay while our armies reform."

"And what of the monsters he has with him?" asked Davy.

"I will take care of them." Christian turned around and looked at Tsagaglalal. "Is the portal ready?" he asked.

"Yes." said Tsagaglalal. Christian turned back to the crowd.

"The portal is ready to take us to the underworld!" he announced. "Everyone through the portal!" The air started shimmering and ripples of purple flew across the air. One ripple seemed to separate the air in two halves. The ripple expanded until there was a giant sphere of purple and black in front of the stage. The armies marched into the portal and were transported into the underworld. Marethyu turned to run to his sister when Christian caught his shoulder. "I understand that you and your sister made some powerful friends in your last adventure." Christian snapped his finger and the air rippled. Several figures formed behind him. "Virginia Dare, Niccolo Machiavelli, Billy the Kid, Scathach of Shadows, Aoife of Shadows, Niten, and Mars Ultor."

"How did you- I'm not even going to ask." Marethyu went to greet the people who helped him and his sister save the world six months ago. Christian stepped through the portal along with the rest of the immortals.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fourteen:**_

"They have kidnapped my wife, and released my prisoners. Christian and his team are craftier than I ever expected." Hades turned to face his allies.

"You forgot that you have the Norse god of mischief on your side Hades." Said Loki

"I do not forget things fool." Hades calmed his self. "Set, you will lead the first half of my demon army into battle. Balder, you will lead the second half. Loki, Ravana, you two will lead the monsters."

"I call dragons!" yelled Loki.

"Isis and Dionysus, You will defend this castle at all costs." Hades turned around and headed to the throne room. "Do not let any of them through the castle walls."

"And what do you do now?" Balder asked.

"I will take the last of the Titan's power. I just need more time, but when I am done, we will be unstoppable!"

George Washington sat on top of his horse. Behind him marched an army of American line infantry. About 2,400 soldiers in all. In front of him his rangers ran to take up hiding spots where they could fire at the enemy and remain hidden. Two miles behind George was Napoleons army. Napoleon brought 1,400 Fusiliers and his elite Empress Dragoon cavalry regiment. George Washington halted his men. "Take positions!" he yelled. His line infantry spread out in a line. Each regiment formed a bar 4 men long and 30 men wide. Washington had one unit of minutemen that he sent as close to the large menacing palace as he dared. The minutemen stood about 300 meters away from the palace. Washington was about to move them forward even more when two hydras came running out of the palace. The minutemen ran back to Washington and the hydras chased them. The rangers opened fire riddling the hydras with bullet wounds. The first hydra fell to the floor unmoving but the second hydra crashed into the minutemen. The minutemen mounted their bayonets and stabbed at the hydra. The hydra's head sprayed fire all around it burning the Americans. One of the bayonets struck the hydra where its heart should be. The American holding it pulled the trigger and musket ball went right through the hydra. The hydra dropped dead and the minutemen reformed their ranks. They started off with 120 minute men and are now down to 36. About 90 demons on flaming munts came charging out of the castle. They all carried silver lances. The flaming horse moved with blinding speed toward Washington's rangers. The rangers were decimated, of the 300 that were there only 24 survived. "Square formation!" yelled George. Each regiment of line infantry formed a square with the drummer boy and captain in the middle. In the distance they could see about thousands of demons marching out of the castle gates towards them. The demon cavalry that took out the rangers crashed into the squares of Americans. The cavalry was routed and the flaming horses ran off with their riders in tow. The American line infantry formed back into their lines just as Napoleon's canons fired on the castle walls. "Hold your lines men!" thousands of demons were charging at the Americans. The line infantry fired their first volley. Hundreds of demons dropped dead. Second volley. Even more demons were hit. The demons crashed into the americans. George moved his personal body guard to the middle of the line where it was weakest. It seemed impossible that his line infantry would beable to defeat these heavily armored and highly skilled demon warriors when Napoleon's Empress dragoons charged into the demons. 40 of the finest horsemen the French army had to offer, the dragoons tore through the demons like scissors cutting paper. The Americans reformed their line just as the French Fusiliers formed up behind them. "Fire and advance yelled Washington.

"Infantry, le feu et avance!" yelled Napoleon. The American line infantry and the French Fusiliers marched forward. Victory seemed certain. The Grand Battery of the Convention had just taken out the western wall. The soldiers marched closer and closer. Suddenly several Spartoi jumped out of the ground. They hacked through the Americans and Frenchmen alike. It was chaos. Any soldiers who weren't dead or fighting were routing. At the same time Napoleon and George gave the order to fall back. Sun Tzu's warriors came charging from the left. Althought they gave the Spartoi more trouble, they were still massacred. Julius Caesar and his Triarii moved in from the right. Caesar saved the rest of his army for the demons. The Triarii backed the Spartoi up into Sun Tzu's warriors. The Spartoi decimated Tzu's army. Another wave of demons charshed into Sun Tzu's army from behind.

"No." said Christian. "This isn't supposed to happen. Where did he get Spartoi from? Scathach, Aoife! I need you two to get over to Sun Tzu and help out his army." Scathach and her sister nodded and jumped on two hores. They galloped towards Sun Tzu and his army. Several lud screeches went through the air and dozens of dragons flew into the sky. They were all about the size of two school buses and had scaly skin. All were green except for one. The one dragon in front of the rest was a White dragon, on its back was Loki, master of water- and mischief.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fifteen:**_

Scathach and her sister, Aoife, rode towards the mass of screaming creatures. Men were fighting demons and Spartoi. The demons were evenly matched, but none could fight the Spartoi. Except maybe Tyr. He had a huge Claymore sword in his hand and smashed the Spartoi. No matter how fast or armored they were, any enemies who got in the way of Tyr's blade were crushed. Tyr bulldozed two Spartoi to the floor with his massive shoulders. He picked one of them up with one hand and used the other hand to thrust his blade through the Spartoi's chest. Several Spartoi surrounded Davy Crockett but Shu, master of Air magic sent a blast of wind knocking the Spartoi a few meters away. One Spartoi charged at Shu but Davy put a bullet right through its head. Four Spartoi came charging at Davy and Shu at the same time when a large iron claw swiped them away. Sun Tzu leaped into the air with his iron weapon and swiped away at the Spartoi. The Spartoi dodged and sidestepped their way to Tyr, who smashed them all with one fist.

Hanuman was surrounded. Several of Sun Tzu's soldiers were fighting off demons near Hanuman but the Spartoi came right at him. Two Spartoi came at him. Hanuman sent bolts of yellow energy at the first Spartoi warrior; one of which impaled the Spartoi in the chest, killing it. The other Spartoi managed to slash at Hanuman. Hanuman knelt down, feeling the giant gash in his chest. The Spartoi was about to execute him when, in the blink of an eye, a red haired maiden took out the Spartoi with her nunchaku. Aoife jumped off her horse and drew a black katana Niten made her for their Wedding. The blade was extremely light, yet strong enough to cut through diamonds. Aoife landed in the middle of the Spartoi and simply sliced them to pieces. She ended up back to back with her sister. "How many have you killed sis?" she asked.

"Four." responded Scathach. "And you?"

"Six." Aoife said happily

"If I had a sword like that I'd have killed a dozen!"

"Sure." Aoife turned and stabbed another Spartoi in the chest while Scathach beat another to the floor with her nunchaku. Tyr smashed through a wall of demons and crushed another Spartoi.

"Go help Mr. Tzu!" he yelled. "I got these guys!"

Aoife and Scathach leapt over the heads of the Spartoi and landed in the middle of a circle of Spartoi and demons. "It's an honor to fight alongside you two. You're arguably the greatest warriors who ever lived."

"You're not so bad yourself." said Scathach. "Now what do you say we kill ourselves some bad guys?"

"Deal." Sun Tzu lunged at one of the Spartoi, his iron claw ripping its armor to shreds. Aoife sliced down two more of the Spartoi while Scathach brought scores of demons and Spartoi to their knees with her nunchaku. Fireballs came raining down around them. Sun Tzu looked up only to see dozens of dragons diving towards them. The dragons spit balls of fire and shards of ice at Sun Tzu's army. Sun Tzu's already devastated army was in turmoil. They went from 3,000 soldiers to 60. "Shu!" yelled Sun Tzu. "Protect my men!" The remainder of Sun Tzu army ran towards Shu. Shu set up a bubble of protection that shielded Sun Tzu's men from the dragons. Tyr charged the last of the Spartoi, whacking him with his claymore. The Spartoi bent down and Tyr kicked it right in the jaw. The Spartoi lunged at Tyr, about to stab his throat when a knife hit it in midair. Davy pulled his knife out of the dead Spartoi's chest.

"You're welcome." He said.

A white dragon swooped down. The ground shook when the massive dragon landed. Loki stood up on its back. He looked like a king with his emerald armor and golden crown. "How about you all surrender, and I'll think about asking Hades to think about showing mercy on you?"

"I'll rip your head off Loki." said Tyr. "But are you going to come down here like a man and let me rip it off, or do I have to catch you?"

"Ouch," said Loki. "You're so violent Tyr. Then I suppose that's why the Scandinavians worshipped you as the god of war. But don't you think that if I let you kill me, it would be boring? Let's have some fun." Loki shot several bolts of green energy while his dragon took off. More demons came charging from the left.

"We need an army to fight them!" said Davy.

"Leave that to me." Hanuman raised his hands. He started chanting in Hindi and his hands glowed yellow with energy, the air around him smelled like lemons. The air rippled and one by one soldiers marched out of thin air. "Vanras." said Hanuman. The Vanras looked like men with monkey tails and the heads of primates. They were all lightly armored and carried either spears or Khanda swords. The Vanras formed a straight line and waited for orders. "Kill the demons." said Hanuman. The Vanras screeched, howled, and laughed like the primate whose head they had. Some ran at the demons and others leaped into the air, over the heads of the demons, and came crashing down on top of them.

Julius Caesar ordered his cohorts into testudo formation. His archers fired arrows at the dragons while his spear infantry and cavalry chased down the remaining demons. One of the dragons sent a fireball hurdling at Julius. Nephythys used her water magic to stop the fireball. "Thank you madam." said Julius. "I will make sure to return the favor." Several of Julius's cavalry ventured too close to the palace in their pursuit of the routing demons and were disintegrated by blasts of violet energy.

"Isis." Osiris declared coldly.

"We need a distraction if we are to get into the castle." Julius said frantically.

Osiris breathed deeply and his body began to glow a deep blue. The ground bubbled and skeletons popped out of the ground. "Help us." Osiris said faintly. The skeletons charged at the castle. Every time one was hit by a blast of energy it fell to pieces and simply formed again and started running once more. Julius's army charged the castle. They were so close when a fire rained down in front of them, and shards of ice punctured shields and armor.

Athena sent a disc of silver energy at one of the dragons. "We'll never get anywhere with these dragons everywhere. There was a bright flash of golden light in the sky. The golden light engulfed the entire underworld, and all of Hades realm was lit up as if it had its own sun. In the sky were hundreds of griffins. The griffins flew at full speed into the mass of dragons spitting fireballs and slashing with their claws.

"Ra's sun boat." said Osiris in awe. "I can't remember the last time that ship has seen battle." The boat was massive and its hull was made of solid gold. From the sides balls of golden energy flew out at the dragons. The sun boat descended to the ground where Julius Caesar was. A ramp opened and Apollo's sun chariot rolled out.

"My chariot!" yelled Apollo. Ra came out and greeted them.

"We sun gods must stick together." Ra shook Apollo's hand. Ra was about six inches taller than Apollo and had the head of an Eagle. His armor glowed golden with power and fire crackled in his hand. "Now let us take the fight to Hades and show him real power."

Ra's sun boat took to the skies. Two dragons came at it but where no match for the extremely powerful fire canons on the ship. Apollo jumped in his chariot. Apollo's sun chariot was White with golden carvings. As soon as Apollo set foot inside of it his three flaming horses appeared. The chariot took off and fire surrounded it making it look like a meteor. Hundreds of Harpies took to the sky. They flew around Ra's sun boat harassing the crew. Several griffins came back to the sun boat picking off the Harpies for snacks, which were quite delectable if they were fried, grilled or roasted.

Christian and the others were with Julius and his army. Artemis and Athena fired arrows at the demon archers on the castle wall Napoleon's canons relentlessly fired at it. George Washington was directing his troops who were laying down suppressing fire on demon reinforcements trying to get out of the castle. Nephythys used water to pull demons off the wall and drown them. Tsagaglalal sliced a harpy in half with a gladius that she got from one of the wounded centurions. "We've got more trouble!" yelled Tsagaglalal. A humongous Karakinos was marching out of the castle alongside a Nemean lion two manticores and the gigantic Cerberus. On the back of Cerberus was Ravana. He let out a howl that sounded vaguely like laughter, and the monsters charged.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sixteen:**_

"I gave you 10,000 soldiers and you couldn't even hold off an army of mere humani?" Hades was furious. Although he was known for his short temper, he hadn't been this angry since he was banished to the underworld. "A new army of 15,000 demons is coming. They are led by my finest warriors. I will give you command of this new army, but should you fail me again Set, I will tear you soul from your physical body, and consume. You will cease to exist if you fail." Hades turned around and Set left his throne room. The doors opened again and Dionysus walked in.

"Hades." He said nervously. "It is time."

"Yes, I knew Ra would be foolish enough bring his sun boat here. He thinks he can destroy my castle with a barrage of fire. I will show these weaklings true power. When Ra's sun boat falls, Humani, elder and next generation alike will know my power. They will all bow to me, and none will stand in our way. We will rule this world and all others!" Hades grabbed his cape. It was a red and white, and although it was soft to the touch, it could deflect a range of magical attacks.

"Your ship is ready. It is an exact copy of Ra's sun boat. Just as big, just as menacing, but we've loaded it with the weapons you gave us. Ra stands no chance."

"Good." Hades walked swiftly down the hall and to his palace balcony. The balcony, just like everything else in the palace was gigantic. At the edge sat a huge Boat floating in the air. Unlike Ra's sun boat which was painted gold. This boat was black. Wisps of black smoke curled of the mast and the side. Hades boarded the ship. Isis was moving about frantically giving orders to the crew when she bumped into Hades.

"Oh, you're here already?" Isis dusted off her robe. "Do you like the ship? I had a copy of the schematics of Ra's sun boat so I used it to design yours. Unfortunately Ra's boat has no weakness so you two will just be shelling each other until one of the ships id destroyed."

"Never mind that, just get her in the air." Hades sat down in the black throne in the middle of the deck. It was an exact replica of the throne in his Throne room.

"I call her Deathbringer." Isis whispered into his air. "Fitting name don't you think? This ship has the power to destroy any and all who stand before it."

"It will certainly strike fear into the hearts of my enemies," Deathbringer floated slowly through the now light up sky of the underworld. Ra's sun boat was in the distance. Her cannons fired fireballs at the dragons circling it while the guns mounted on the deck rapidly fired smaller fireballs at the harpies. "Increase speed." Hades stared intently at the sun boat ahead of them.

"Full sail" Isis yelled at the crew. The boat shook and moved faster. A cloud of black mist engulfed the boat. One of the demon crew members ran out of the lower deck.

"We're in range sir! Should we fire on the enemy?"

Hades smiled "Fire."

The 64 canons were brought out. Sixteen on the upper deck and sixteen on the lower deck of each side of the ship. "Hard to starboard!" yelled Isis. The ship made a tight turn to the right and the crew took their positions. "Fire!" yelled Isis. The ship's shook as balls of pure darkness flew out of the ship's starboard. The balls of darkness crashed into Ra's sun boat. The sun boat shook and turned to the left. "Brace for impact!" Isis yelled. The fireballs crashed into the side of Deathbringer, rocking the ship. Several of the demon crew fell overboard. Isis got up "Prepare to return fire!" Deathbringer's crew scrambled to reload her guns. The canons fired again. Shards of wood blew off of Ra's sun boat along with some of his crew. The sun boat didn't return fire immediately.

"What are they doing?" asked Hades. "Why aren't they firing back?"

"Hit the deck!" Isis and the rest of the crew jumped to the floor. A beam of golden energy shot from Ra's boat. It hit Deathbringer and the whole ship shook. The black mist around it faded away.

"Steady the ship." Hades stood up and moved to the bow. "Move her to face Ra!" Black smoke curled off of Hades's hand. Hades brought his hands to his chest and took a deep breath. Hades pointed his hands forward and three colors glowed around them. Red, black and white. The colors grew brighter. A beam of pure darkness shot out Hades hand and flew towards Ra's sun boat. It accelerated forward with blinding speed. As it advanced it covered the world in darkness. The light in the underworld receded until none was left.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Seventeen:**_

Marethyu threw balls of fire at squads of demons charging at him while his sister sent chunks of earth at harpies flying around them. Marethyu looked up at Ra's sun boat. He turned his head to the left and saw another ship that looked like a copy of Ra's sun boat heading towards it. The difference between the two was that the new one was jet black while Ra's was golden. The new boat accelerated and turned to the right. Several canons opened up and fired at Ra's boat. What came out of the canons were swirling balls of black energy. When they hit Ra's ship Marethyu could feel the energy they released. Ra's ship turned around to return fire. After the other ship sent another volley at Ra, the sun boat turned its bow towards the black ship. Ra stepped onto the bow, and raised his hands. A blast of golden energy came out. The beam raced towards the other ship, and when it connected, there was a massive explosion. The black ship was engulfed in flames. The fire was so powerful Marethyu could feel the heat even though he was hundreds of meters below it. The demons surrounding Marethyu and Sophie stopped fighting and turned to look at the battle above. Christian turned to Marethyu and Sophie. "We must take the castle while Hades is fighting Ra!"

Sophie turned Christian. "How do you know Hades is up there?"

"If Hades wasn't on the ship it wouldn't have survived that attack." Christian ducked as the Nemean lion jumped over his head. Christian shot two fireballs at the lion but they had no effect. Sophie summoned the power of wind and knocked the karkinos off its feet. The giant crab landed on its back. Tsagaglalal and Niten both jumped on top of the karkinos and stabbed their swords into the crab's soft underbelly. The karkinos squirmed viciously but was unable to do anything. One of the manticores charged at Marethyu. Marethyu sidestepped but the manticore whacked him away with its scorpion tail. When Sophie saw Marethyu fall, her eyes glowed silver. She tossed a ball of fire at the manticore. The manticore screeched while the fire burned through its fur. Sophie used the power of earth to trap the manticore on the floor. The other manticore pounced at Sophie, but a whip of air knocked it to the floor. Sophie turned to the manticore that tried to pounce on her. The manticore got back up and jumped at her. Using the skills she learned in Tae Kwon Do, Sophie managed to pull off a perfect tornado kick. While she spun, she channeled the power of fire into her foot, and hit the manticore right in his jaw. The manticore was sprawled on the floor, with his singed face. The ground shook and a giant paw crushed the other manticore. Fire shot out of one of Cerberus's heads. Ravana laughed.

"It is so fun to watch you humani suffer. You try your hardest even though you know you can't win. I admire your perseverance." Ravana jumped off of Cerberus's back. "Un fortunately, you made the mistake of fighting for the wrong side. And it is the last mistake you will ever make." Ravana placed his hand on Sophie's shoulder. Her knees buckled and she fell.

"No!" yelled Marethyu. He ran and jumped into the air. A golden gauntlet formed around his hand. Marethyu's fist hit Ravana with such force it sent him flying into the Nemean lion. Both Ravana and the ion hit the floor in a whirlwind of debris. Christian ran over to Sophie, as did Marethyu.

"Her aura is fading." said Marethyu.

"Protect me." Christian put his hands over Sophie. His black aura was glowing brightly abounded his hands.

"What are you doing?" Marethyu asked. There was an explosion behind them.

"We could use some help here!" cried Billy. Ravana had popped out of the debris that covered him. He sent a bolt of energy flying at Billy. A shield of gray energy blocked the attack right before it hit Billy.

"You're welcome." Machiavelli said.

Ravana laughed. The Nemean lion jumped out of the rubble. Machiavelli and Billy threw spears of energy at the lion. They simply bounced off his skin. Suddenly, the light from Ra's sun boat that filled the underworld started receding. The lion along with everyone else turned to the sky. A beam of darkness shot through the sky. When hit the beam hit the sun boat, the explosion that followed was blinding. The entire underworld lit up with a bright white light. When the light faded Ra's boat was nowhere to be found. Ra however was falling from the sky. With speed at which he was falling, he would die on impact. At the last moment a ball of fire flew at Ra. It curved and flew at him. Ra seemed to be absorbed into the ball. The fireball slowed and descended. When it landed, the fire dispersed. It revealed Apollo's sun chariot. Apollo helped Ra out of the chariot and handed him to Osiris. "No…" Marethyu whispered to himself. "Hurry up Chris!" The Nemean lion jumped at Marethyu. Marethyu's golden hook glowed and he smacked the lion aside. The lion charged him again, this time pinning him down with its claws. Ravana shot blast after blast of energy at Billy and Machiavelli. Marethyu's skin started burn. Smoke rose from his body. The Nemean lion screeched with pain as the heat from Marethyu's body burned its paws. The lion jumped backwards and roared with anger. When the lion roared, a shockwave came out of its mouth keeping Marethyu on the ground. Marethyu forced his self up. His eyes were golden and his golden aura flared around his body. Marethyu shot a jet of flames so powerful that even Ravana stopped attack Machiavelli and Billy to shield his face from the heat. The lion let out a cry of pain so loud even Hades could hear, even though he was hundreds of meters of them.

When the flames stopped, Marethyu slumped. "That's quite a power." Ravana said "Being able to burn a Nemean lion to death. Too bad that little act just drained you of your power. I was looking forward to a challenge." Ravana sent his own jet of flames at Marethyu. A shield of black protected him from Ravana's flames. A pulse of black energy hit Ravana, knocking him down yet again. Christian floated in the air above Ravana. He shot lightning out of his hands. Ravana could barely protect himself. Ravana's shield wavered and the lightning hit him.

"Every time I fought you." Christian stopped attacking Ravana. "I let you live. In hopes that you might realize your wrongdoings. Now I will show no such mercy. You, Hades and all others allied with him shall perish today." Christian's eyes turned pitch black and rose higher into the sky Surrounded by black mist. He sent a bolt of lightning at Ravana.

"Ah!" Ravana screamed. "You foolish mortal!" The lightning bolt disappeared and Ravana's wound closed, though he was still clutching his chest where the bolt had hit him. "You cannot kill me! And even if you manage to do so, you will never defeat Hades. He is already too powerful!" Christian sent more lightning bolts at Ravana but they curved around him. Ravana bent forward screaming as if he was in pain. The screaming turned into laughter as he stood up surrounded by his brightly glowing blood red aura. His aura glowed so brightly, you couldn't see his body, just his outline. 18 more limbs popped out of his torso. All of them drew a weapon from his belt. "It's been so long since I've taken this form. Now, I can crush you once and for all!" Ravana charged at Christian. His arms moved as fast as light itself. He hacked away at Christian, but none of the attacks seemed to harm him. A kopesh formed in Christian's hand. He slashed at Ravana ripping through his armor. Ravana used to of his hands to keep Christian occupied. Ravana then slashed Christian with one of his swords. The sword went through Christian's auric armor. Christian was bleeding. Ravana let loose with everything he had. He was wearing Christian down. It was obvious Christian was getting tired, however, Ravana seemed fresh. Ravana pointed one of his swords at Christian's throat. "This was a good battle, Unfortunate it must end so early." Ravana raised his sword and was about to swing at Christian, when a wave of water knocked him down. Nephythys helped Christian up.

"Looks like we're even." She said. Ravana was soaking wet. He jumped into the air attempting to land on top of Christian. Nephythys simply waved her hand and the water on him froze, turning him into a falling block of ice. Ravana hit the floor with a thud. Christian walked up to him and placed his hand on Ravana. Christian's eyes turned black and the ice began melting.

"What are you doing?" Ravana asked in horror.

"Taking away your immortality..." Christian said bluntly. The ice melted away completely. Ravana's skin turned red. Smoke came off his skin and he started turning gray.

"You will lose Christian. You will be betrayed, and Hades will invade the earth." Ravana's whole body turned gray and a weak gust of wind carried pieces of Ravana away. Sophie and Marethyu were both dazed, but they could still walk and fight. A lone demon managed to break away from the main engagement and charged at Christian. Before he could do anything, a bullet zipped through the air and landed in the demon, crippling it instantly. Artemis slid down a hill, just as a white dragon swooped down, spraying fire everywhere. Loki jumped off the dragon and summoned a whirlpool at his feet.

"The foolish Ravana, he believed he was invincible." Loki's legs were engulfed in a whirlpool, and he was several feet off the ground.

"We don't have time for this; we need to take Hades now!" Sophie yelled.

"I'll take Loki." said Nephythys.

"And I'll take the dragon; it's been a while since I've had something challenging to hunt." Artemis said.

"Come on!" Christian yelled at Sophie and Marethyu. Three white pegasi appeared before them. They each mounted one and flew toward the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Eighteen:**_

Persephone was Napoleon, away from the battle, when she saw Christian and the two other humani flying towards the castle. She jumped on one of Napoleon's horses and chased after them. As the horse sped through the demon ranks, none of them dared to even threaten Persephone, lest they have to face the wrath of Hades. Persephone got in the castle courtyard and dismounted. Christian, Sophie, and Marethyu ran into the palace. At the same time, the ship Hades had used to destroy Ra's sun boat was docking on the palace balcony. Christian and the others ran towards the balcony door and stopped right outside of it. "When Hades comes through that door, he'll have no idea that we're waiting for him. "Christian looked nervous. "We'll use that to our advantage." It was clear that both Sophie and Marethyu were exhausted. They had only eaten once that day, and expended most of their energy on the battlefield. Persephone came running around the corner.

"Wait!" she yelled. "You cannot take my husband now. He will crush you all."

"Then what do suppose we do?" Christian asked.

"Hades draws his powers from the archons held prisoner in the dungeon, better known to you humani as the titans. If you can free them, then his power will falter, and you might be able to take him down."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Christian asked. "Those cells are sealed shut, only Hades knows how to open them."

Persephone let out a light laughter. "You don't think Hades would be able to hide a secret from his wife, do you?" Persephone led them down into the dungeon. In the back of the dungeon was the cell holding the titans. However, the shield protecting it was weaker, than before when Christian had 'kidnapped' Persephone. As the group approached the cell, Persephone turned around. "Humani are so gullible." Two squads of demons came down the two corridors leading in and out of the dungeon. These demons had more armor, and carried spears that glowed with energy.

"You tricked us!" yelled Sophie.

"You don't say." Persephone motioned to one of the demons. A bubble of energy surrounded the trio.

"I don't understand." Christian said. "You know that what Hades is doing is wrong. And yet you still aid him."

"I care not how evil Hades is or his actions." Persephone said angrily. "He is still my husband. I may show some sympathy for other living things, but ultimately, my loyalty lies with Hades."

"Good job my wife." Hades came down the stairs slowly. "I knew I could count on you. One less stress in my eternal life. You wouldn't believe the trouble these humani put me through. They sent an army to kill me. But I have sent Balder upon them. In no time they will all be begging for mercy if Balder hasn't killed them." Hades turned to Sophie. "So young and beautiful. You had your whole life ahead of you. If you had surrendered, I would have spared, you. You would've made for a fine servant. You would be able to fight those weaklings who are foolish enough to attempt to kill me, and I would be able to relax." He turned to Marethyu. "You look like a mature adult, but I know you are no older than sixteen years. You could've been my castle mage, a position of high power in my court." He turned to Christian. "I care not if you surrender, I would still have killed you." There was an explosion, and a portion of the dungeon collapsed. Through hole, an army of skeletons and Chinese warriors flooded through. About one hundred skeletons and 60 ancient Chinese warriors came through the whole, pushing back demons. The demons ran back and formed a wall of spears. Shu and Sun Tzu came through the hole. Shu sent a blast of air and the demons, scattering them. Sun Tzu did several flips before jumping over the trio and landing between Hades and his new prisoners. Sun Tzu's Jian sword was at Hades's neck.

"Move, and you die." He said.

"You are a good general Sun Tzu, but you still have much to learn." Hades vanished. He reappeared above Sun Tzu. In his hand was an exact copy of Sun Tzu's sword, in black. Hades dropped down on Sun Tzu, and fought like an expert. Sun Tzu could barely block each attack. Hades knocked Sun Tzu and brought his sword up. "Time to die." Hades began to swing the Jian down, when Sun Tzu kicked him in the stomach. Sun Tzu jumped to his feet. He sent a barrage of sword attacks at Hades. The bubble surrounding Christian, Marethyu, and Sophie wavered. Sun Tzu turned the tables on Hades and knocked him to the ground. Sun Tzu's sword was centimeters from Hades's throat. The bubble faded and the three surrounded Hades. "You think you can kill me?" Hades laughed. He got up, walking right through the blade. He disappeared and reappeared behind Sun Tzu. "You can beat me." He knocked Sun Tzu aside. "Especially in my own realm." Hades appeared behind Marethyu. Marethyu swung at him with a fist of fire. It went right through Hades. "Even if you were to free the titans." Hades popped up next to Sophie and a weak blast of energy knocked her to the floor. "I am already too powerful!" A beam of black energy hit Christian. Sun Tzu lay unmoving on the corner. While Sophie got up and ran to Marethyu's side. Christian kneeled over with pain. Hades turned to face the twins. "When I kill you two, none will stand in my way." Hades dissolved into black mist that charged towards the twins. He reformed right in front of them with a staff of pure black energy. He swung and hit Marethyu in the ribs. Hades swung the staff at Sophie. Seeing her brother get whacked around by Hades just fueled her rage. Sophie's eyes were glowing silver. She caught the staff and wrenched it out of Hades's hands. Sophie brought the staff down on Hades shoulder. Hades staggered backwards and stared at her dead in the eyes. A bolt of energy hit Sophie in the back. Her aura flared around her and protected her from the bolt. Persephone was behind Sophie ready to attack. Hades got up. The staff in Sophie's hand disappeared. Hades laughed as a jet of fire shot out at Sophie. Instictly, she created a wall of water to protect her. From behind Persephone jumped in the air with her knife. A blast of air knocked her aside.

"I've got Persephone!" Shu yelled. Sophie's aura wavered as Hades's attacks got stronger and stronger. Sophie was getting light headed and her shield of water dropped. Hades's jet of fire engulfed Sophie. The fire was so intense that the golden doors in the prison were visibly melting. Hades stopped attacking. Sure that Sophie was dead he turned his attention towards Marethyu who was struggling to get up. However, when the fire stopped, Sophie seemed untouched. A faint black mist flowed around her. She saw the black mist and looked at Christian.

"I'll give you as much of my aura as I can, whatever you do, you must defeat him here." Christian lay down next to the Titan's cell. "But don't release the Titans. I know what Ravana was talking about now. It wasn't Persephone." Sophie nodded. She looked at Hades. Her eyes glowed silver again and her aura flared around her. The air was filled with the scent of vanilla. A wave of water smashed Hades to the side. Hades yelled and got up. He sent discs of energy at Sophie. When they exploded, it was obvious they had done damage, but she ignored the pain. White mist curled off her fingers and wrapped around Hades. It grew denser and denser closing around Hades. The mist became solid and squeezed tighter around Hades. The mist was squeezing Hades so tight he yelled. He broke free of the mist. He grabbed Sophie by the throat.

"You humans are such a pestilence!" Silver energy flowed out of Sophie and into Hades.

Suddenly, Marethyu came down on top of Hades. He knocked Hades to the floor. Hades jumped up and hit Marethyu with a fist of black energy. "The Titans!" Marethyu yelled. "They're our only chance!"

"But." Sophie protested. Hades picked up Marethyu by the throat.

"Just do it!" he yelled. Sophie ran in front of the titans' cell. She placed her hands on the cell door and closed her eyes. Her eyes glowed silver and energy charged in her hands. There was a flash and the cell exploded.


	19. Chapter 19

(I am extremely sorry on about how long it took for this chapter to come out but my schedule was full until now)

_**Nineteen:**_

The smoke cleared and a tall figure stepped out of the cell. Two more followed. One titan lay in the floor unmoving because Hades had drained his power already. The titans were around seven feet tall, maybe taller. They all looked like exact copies of each other. The rage in their eyes was very visible. They all turned to face Hades. Hades was grasping Marethyu by the throat. "You fools!" He screamed. "You have no Idea what you've done!" Hades threw Marethyu to the side and threw bolts of reddish black energy at the three titans. The energy dissolved harmlessly in front of the titans. One of the titans bent down and ripped a piece of the floor off. He threw it at Hades. Hades was sent flying into a wall. He lay there unmoving and completely awestruck.

"Finally." Said the First titan. "We are freed. You have made an enemy of the Titan's Hades, I would kill you where you stand, but we have more important matters to address." He turned to look at Sophie and Marethyu, who had struggled to get up and could barely stand. "You two freed us from that wretched cell. As a token of gratitude, I will spare your lives in the days to come." The titans disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hades struggled to his feet, but he didn't attack the twins.

"You have doomed us all." He said weakly. "Those three have unimaginable power. And it took centuries for all of the elders, great elders and next generation to imprison them here." Persephone stood next to Hades.

"You foolish humani. Prometheus should never have animated those first people." She said.

Shu ran over to Sun Tzu to try and heal him. Hades turned around "The titans will destroy the earth. They will destroy the humani and anyone who gets in their way." Hades sat down, his energy spent. "None can stop them, the next generation and elders are too weak to fight now, and the humani weapons do nothing to the titans. Not even you or I can stand against the Titans."

Sun Tzu awakened and Shu helped him to his feet. Sun Tzu held his head and said "But there may be one who can stand against the titans."

"I doubt he will help you." Hades said. "Your allies will fall today if you do not help them."

"What do you mean?" Sophie looked confused.

"The undead army that Hannibal brought will turn against him and got to help the titans. As for my demons, I know not who will stay loyal to me and who will join the titans; but I do know that the titans plan on killing all of your allies here so that conquering Earth will be easier for them." Hades and Persephone began to walk away.

"Why aren't you attacking us anymore?" yelled Marethyu.

Persephone kept on walking, but Hades stopped. "There is no need for it anymore. You have released beings of unimaginable power and evil unto all the shadowrealms. I will help you if you truly need it, but do not think this means I do not dislike you. I would very much like you and all of your friends dead." Hades and Persephone walked down a corridor and disappeared.

Outside was no pretty picture. Body of undead, demon, and ancient humani soldiers lay everywhere. Julius's Roman legions were in testudo formation and taking fire from demon archers. Napoleon and George Washington were attempting to corner the main contingent of the demon army while Hannibal's army of undead came in never ending waves. The battle didn't seem to be going well, but all the gods and goddesses on Hades's side were nowhere to be found.

"Monsieur!" Napoleon came speeding up on his horse. "The demons have taken heavy losses, but their spirit does not break. My Fusiliers will not hold much longer." Marethyu opened his mouth to respond when Sun Tzu stepped forward.

"Pull back to your artillery." Sun Tzu said. Tell Washington to do the same. Together you will the line as the artillery pounds them from above." Napoleon rode towards George to inform him of Sun Tzu's plan. Sun Tzu looked at Shu and said. "Get Apollo, I need him throw fireballs down at the demon army." Sun Tzu then looked at Marethyu and Sophie. "Get back to the camp, we must prepare a portal for our departure."

"But what about Christian?" Sophie yelled. She started towards the castle. C'mon brother, aren't you going to help me?"

Marethyu hesitated, but decided to help his sister. Together the crawled through the hole and into the castle. Christian was lying on the floor. Marethyu picked him up and heaved him over his shoulders. "You've gotten stronger." Said Sophie.

"You know, when you look at him, he doesn't seem so heavy." Marethyu wheezed.


	20. Chapter 20

_**TWENTY:**_

Almost a quarter of the demon army had broken off and ran back to Hades's palace. The rest of them plowed through Napoleon's troops. George Washington had his infantry line up with what remained of Napoleon's infantry. Julius Caesar and Sun Tzu came riding with Caesar's army right behind them. As soon as the romans collided with the demons, cavalry jumped over the heads of Napoleon's and Washington's troops and plowed through the demon ranks. Apollo and his chariot flew overhead spewing flames at the demons. Hannibal came riding as fast as his horse could go. His undead army ran in pursuit of him. Whenever they got too close, Hannibal sliced away at them. Several arrows flew down on the undead allowing Hannibal to escape them. The undead turned their attention to Caesar's army. They sandwiched Caesar and Sun Tzu. The roman troops were quickly overcome. "We need to save them!" yelled Marethyu.

"There's no way." Tsagaglalal was behind him.

"Look!" yelled Nephythys. A bolt of air was speeding down towards the demons. At this point, Sun Tzu and Julius Caesar were fighting back to back with what little soldiers remained, while the cavalry scattered across the battlefield. The bolt of air stopped right above Julius Caesar, and a whirlwind began to form. It got stronger and stronger as it surrounded Julius and his soldiers. The demons and undead were pushed back. Shu was using all of his strength to keep the whirlwind going as there seemed to be some force working against him.

"Go!" Shu yelled to Julius and Sun Tzu. "I can't hold them much longer, something is working against me."

"We will not leave you to die in our place." Sun Tzu responded. The whirlwind wavered and a gust of wind knocked Julius Caesar and Sun Tzu away from the demons and undead. Shu fell to the floor and the demons overwhelmed him.

"The portal is ready!" yelled Tsagaglalal. "Let's go!" Hesitantly, Caesar and Sun Tzu headed towards the portal. Two of George Washington's soldiers carried Christian on a Stretcher. Tsagaglalal made sure everyone else had gone through the portal before she went in. The portal closed, leaving Shu to fight to the death with the hordes of undead and demons.

California was now a battleground. Marines were running to and fro the front lines. About a hundred manticores were charging the marines. Christian was receiving medical attention from one of the medics. George Washington and Napoleon prepared their troops for yet another fight. Nephythys, Apollo, and Artemis were behind the Marine barricade devising a plan. Tsagaglalal was with Sophie and Marethyu.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sophie asked.

"I can't say." Tsagaglalal said. "He used a lot of energy keeping you and your brother safe from Hades's attacks. Even a black aura has its limits." The medic approached the three.

"The young man is going to be ok." The medic said. "He may be unconscious for a while, but when he wakes up he need something to eat. And where did he get those scars? Were you all attacked by those monsters?"

"Yes." Said Tsagaglalal briefly.

"Wow, must've been horrible without anything to fight them off with." The medic ran over to some injured marines.

"So how do you think we'll explain historical figures, mythological gods, and 200 to 300 year old armies fighting beasts of legend in California?" Marethyu asked sarcastically.

"This no time for jokes." Tsagaglalal said. "You two have released the Titans into this world. All of Hades forces have abandoned him and gone to help the Titans. The Titans will stop at nothing to achieve total domination of Earth and the extermination of the human race."

"So how do we stop them?" Sophie asked.

"Even with the combined might of all the elders, we might not be able to do any more than stall them." Tsagaglalal explained. "But there is one whom we can go to. Although he doesn't like to meddle in the affairs of the Elders and humani."

There was an ear splitting sound as a great serpent flew through the sky. Flames flying through its nostrils, the humongous flying snake dove. When he opened his mouth, flames spewed out scorching everything and anything ta=hat even got within fifty meters of it.

(I will be working on a new story continuing this line, but it may take a while for the first chapter to come out. The next story will be even greater than this one, better plot, more action, etc.)


End file.
